transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2031 Olympics
The 2031 Olympics were the third to be hosted by Six Lasers. The rules are here. The Six Lasers Annex was opened for this year. Medal Count Pending. Schedule All events start at 7:00 EST, barring something unusual happening or being otherwise stated. August 1st: Opening Ceremonies August 10th: Cloudraker Slalom/Bladdertree Obstacles/Companion Cube Steeplechase August 12th: Artillery Range August 15th: Demolition Derby August 17th: Igyak Riding August 19th: Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All August 22nd: Sharpshooting August 23rd: Science Showdown August 24th: Decepticon Free-For-All August 25th: EDC Free-For-All August 26th: Air Race August 28th: Surprise Pirate Attack! August 29th: Land Race August 30th: Foot Race August 31st: Closing Ceremonies Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! Cloudraker Slalom/Bladdertree Obstacles/Companion Cube Steeplechase Triathlon - A gruelling trek involving entirely too many shrikebats. Gold: Boomslang! Silver: Darkwing! Bronze: Sandstorm! Artillery Range - Many pumpkins died to bring you this event. Gold: Fusillade! Silver: Rumble! Bronze: Blast Off! Demolition Derby - Gold: Clutch! Silver: Chromedome! Bronze: Motormaster! Ig-Yak Rodeo - A trying tribulation hosted on the Pony world! Gold: Fortress Maximus! Silver: Impactor! Bronze Barkida! Autobot/Junkion FFA - Gold: Swoop! Silver: Keeper! Bronze: Scattershot! Sharpshooting - Backfire hosts the Sharpshooting competition this year with added target flavor! Gold: Warpath! Silver: Steeljaw! Bronze: Mirage! Science Showdown - Chip Chase and Sandstorm host a battle of brains during the Olympics. Gold: Monstereo! Silver: Lab-Brat! Bronze: Chromedome! Decepticon FFA - The Decepticons host their FFA event directly over Crystal City, but Omega Supreme isn't happy about it! Gold: Catechism! Silver: Fusillade! Bronze: Hook! EDC FFA - A pair of humans bottled up in their fancy tin cans duel for gold supremacy on Nepsa. Gold: James Bailey! Silver: Jayson Redfield! Air Race - Gold: Fragment! Silver: Dreadwing! Bronze: James Bailey! Land Race - Gold: Penumbra! Silver: Breakdown! Bronze: Topspin! Foot Race - Gold: Redshift! Silver: Barkida! Bronze: Foxfire Gladiatorial Competition Logs coming soon. Round 1 Lightweight Class: Apocryphacius vs Barkida - Winner: Barkida Blurr vs Steeljaw - Winner: Blurr Middleweight Class: Fulcrum vs Fleet - Winner: Fleet Blueshift vs Clutch - Winner: Clutch Sandstorm vs Dirge - Winner: Dirge Springer vs Roadbuster - Winner: Springer Heavyweight Class: Kup vs Impactor - Winner: Kup Sludge vs Motormaster - Defaulted to: Motormaster Sixshot vs Hun-Grrr - Defaulted to: Hun-Grrr Super-Heavyweight Class: Galvatron vs Grimlock - Winner: Grimlock Rodimus Prime vs Fortress Maximus - Winner: Rodimus Prime Gladiatorial matches have until August 8th to be completed. Round 2 Lightweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Barkida vs Blurr - Winner: Barkida Bronze Match Apocryphacius vs Steeljaw - Winner: Steeljaw Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Middleweight Class: Fleet vs Clutch - Winner: Clutch Dirge vs Springer - Defaulted to: Springer Heavyweight Class: Hun-Grrr vs Motormaster - Winner: Motormaster Kup vs Sludge - Winner: Kup Has until August 16th to complete. Super-Heavyweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Grimlock vs. Rodimus Prime - Winner: Rodimus ''Prime Bronze Match Galvatron vs Fortress Maximus Medal round, has until ''August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Round 3 Middleweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Clutch vs Springer - Winner: Springer Bronze Match Fleet vs Dirge Heavyweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Motormaster vs Kup: Winner - Motormaster Bronze Match Hun-Grrr vs Sludge Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Results Lightweight Class: Gold: Barkida Silver: Blurr Bronze: Steeljaw Middleweight Class: Gold: Springer Silver: Clutch Bronze: Dirge Heavyweight Class: Gold: Motormaster Silver: Kup Bronze: Sludge Super-Heavyweight Class: Gold: Rodimus Prime Silver: Grimlock Bronze: Galvatron & Fortress Maximus share it. Full Combat Competition Round 1 Lightweight Class: Apocryphacius vs Carjack - Winner: Carjack Jayson Redfield vs Swift - Winner: Jayson Redfield Middleweight Class: Longshot vs Brawl - Winner: Longshot Mirage vs Blurr - Defaulted to: Mirage Heavyweight Class: Blueshift vs Dirge - Defaulted Redshift vs Hun-Grrr - Winner: Redshift "Prime" Fleet vs Boomslang - Winner: Boomslang Sixshot vs Catechism - Defaulted Jetfire vs Fusillade - Winner: Fusillade Super-Heavyweight Class: Galvatron vs Rodimus Prime - Winner: Galvatron Fortress Maximus vs Grimlock - Winner: Grimlock Full-Combat matches have until August 8th to be completed. Round 2 Lightweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Carjack vs Jayson Redfield - Winner: Carjack Bronze Match Apocryphacius vs Swift Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Middleweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Longshot vs Mirage Bronze Match Blurr vs Brawl Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Heavyweight Class: Redshift vs (Winner of Blueshift vs Dirge) - Concession to Redshift Boomslang vs Fusillade - Concession to Boomslang Has until August 16th to complete. Super-Heavyweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Galvatron vs Grimlock Winner: Honorary Rock Lord Galvertron Bronze Match Fortress Maximus vs Rodimus Prime - Winner: Rodimus Prime Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Round 3 Heavyweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Redshift vs Boomslang - Winner: Boomslang Bronze Match Fusillade vs Dirge Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Results Lightweight Class: Gold: Carjack Silver: Jayson Redfield Bronze: Swift Middleweight Class: Gold: Mirage Silver: Longshot Bronze: Brawl Heavyweight Class: Gold: Boomslang Silver: Redshift Bronze: Fusillade & Dirge share it. Super-Heavyweight Class: Gold: Galvatron Silver: Grimlock Bronze: Rodimus Prime Team Combat Competition Logs *Redshift & Boomslang vs Fusillade & Catechism - Femme Fatales are victorious in a deadly battle high in the multicoloured clouds of Dromedon! *Dirge & Fleet vs Impactor & Springer - The Wreckers edge out a victory in a close fight on PONY WORLD! *Whirl & Blueshift vs Motormaster & Hun-Grrr - *Blueshift & Catechism vs Springer & Whirl - *Fusillade & Catechism vs Impactor & Whirl - Fusillade's future career as a rock goddess is ruined. :( Round 1 Lightweight Class: Apocryphacius Barkida Carjack Specter The Lightweight team matches are actually the medal round and therefore have until August 31 to complete, but they can certainly do it earlier. Middleweight Class: Mirage Longshot Backfire Blurr Sandstorm (fill in) Blast Off Jazz Perceptor Heavyweight Class: Blueshift Redshift Dirge Fusillade Soundwave's understudy Motormaster Hun-Grrr Catechism Fleet Impactor Boomslang Springer Whirl Most Team matches have until August 8th to be completed. Super-Heavyweight Class: Galvatron Rodimus Prime Fortress Maximus ??? The Super-Heavyweight team matches are actually the medal round and therefore have until August 31 to complete, but they can certainly do it earlier. Unless someone like Grimlock or Scorponok wants to join in, they can borrow a Heavyweight dude to fill in. It is suggested that Galvatron and Rodimus Prime not be on the same side. ;) Round 2 Middleweight Class: Gold/Silver Match Mirage Longshot Jazz Perceptor Bronze Match Backfire Blast Off Blurr ??? Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Heavyweight Class: Round Robin for Gold, Silver, and Bronze Blueshift - 1 win Fusillade - 1 win Catechism - 2 wins Impactor - 1 loss Springer - 1 loss Whirl - 2 losses Medal round, has until August 31st to complete, but getting done earlier is preferable. Basically, each person needs to get into two different team fights. Results Lightweight Class: Gold: Apocryphacius & Barkida Silver: Carjack & Specter Bronze: n/a Middleweight Class: Gold: n/a. Match incomplete. Silver: Mirage, Longshot, Jazz, & Perceptor Bronze: Backfire & Blast Off Heavyweight Class: Gold: n/a. Match incomplete. Silver: Blueshift, Fusillade, Catechism Bronze: Impactor, Springer, Whirl Super-Heavyweight Class: 'Bronze:'' Galvatron, Fortress Maximus, & Rodimus Prime share it. Logs Post anything Olympic related here! The more the merrier! *2031 Olympics Opening Ceremony - *2031 Olympics - Bar Room Brawl - *2031 Olympics - Arm Wrestling Competition - *2031 Olympics - Drinking Competition - *2031 Olympics - Maze Ahoy! Part 1 - *2031 Olympics - Surprise Pirate Attack! - Pirates attack the Swordfish during an important auction! But who's pulling their strings? *2031 Olympics - Closing Ceremonies - Awards are handed out, but the Olympics don't exactly end on a peaceful note! Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. So far: * Golden Vuvuzela - Awarded to Boomslang for his amusing vuvuzela(and panda on a stick) stand that spawned a lot of Olympic Opening Ceremony RP. * Got To Keep The Weighted Companion Cube - Awarded to Grapple for good sportsmanship during the Cloudraker Slalom/Bladdertree Obstacles/Companion Cube Steeplechase Triathlon. * Still Waiting For The Great Pumpkin - Awarded to Americon for being KOed and abandoned in the Artillery Range's pumpkin patch. * Demolition Derby Pit Crew - Awarded to Carjack and Sit-Com for what it says on the tin. * The Little Crane That Could - Awarded to Grapple for surprising -everyone- and winning 2031's Drinking Comp. * Wind Whistler - Awarded to Rodimus Prime for @emitting My Little Spock during the Ig-Yak Rodeo. * Patchwork Quilt - Awarded to Sit-Com for spamming !patch during the Autobot/Junkion Free-For-All. * Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride - Awarded to Blast off for two perfect rounds in the Sharpshooting event, yet no medal to show for it. * Stuck on You - Awarded to Geo and Slugfest, for being the goofy comic relief during the Science Showdown. * Tis a Flesh Wound - Awarded to Sandstorm and Fortress Maximus, for winning the Arm Wrestling comp and ripping off Hawkbot's arms. * State Farm Insurance - Awarded to Swindle for trying to hawk his wares and sell insurance whilst running the foot race.